Talk:SARAH hyder/Archievement 11
I wonder, why didn't create any other unique fairy dress... Hmm, right after season 4, I really lose interest on Winx... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:25, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Agree! Bloom's voice is too strong, Stella sounds like a kid... Flora, hmm, IDK but I guess it's acceptable. Musa sounds too rude (honest @@). Tecna, I think that's okay, but I still prefer the old voice of Rai. Aisha is too old! That voice can't be sporty, sounds like she's shouting! Roxy, a bit lame, but still okay... however, she remains me to that little meanie Myrtle... Oh, leaving? So sweet dream ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much Sarah <3 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks. How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:07, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah :D! How are you :3?? Btw, join the DP chat ^^! 09:07, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Urg! I can't believe it! Sarah, just come and check that Rutchelle's profile on DP wiki and compare to mine >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, I believe you have mistaken Rutchelle that she copied the songs from Disney wiki to DP wiki. She forgot about the Disney wiki so STOP misjudging her.Flora (Talk) 06:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I do know. It's me, Rutchelle. Flora - Fairy of Nature 07:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah :D! 08:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty good sweetie, thanks for asking <3! How are you ^-^?? ♥ 08:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure Sarah :D! Did as requested, let me know when you done editing :3 08:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ^^! Could you join Disney Princess Chat :D? 08:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose blocked me 'cause I didn't use a picture that I uploaded last year - I didn't know that okay. Crystal asked me if I could help her get badges and I agreed. So, I'm only here to help Crystal edit and get badges. Flora - Fairy of Nature 08:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay then ^^! By the way, how's weather in the Maldives :D?? 08:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Nope, I meant DP, but she erased them, but if you care, you still can check the history on her user page. Well, they both are currently inactive on DF wiki... And I'm gonna let my cousin handle the wikis when I'm off for a break... I'm really down with things happened recently, and I feel like I don't get the thing I deserve to get... Just... well, if they respect someone else, just find that person and don't bug me... And oh, sorry, it seems that I couldn't find it on Rai 401... or probably I missed it... You watched Rai or Nick? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Then probably I really missed that spell @@! Sorry... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay... unlocked... Well, you don't need to upload these pictures on my talk page after all ^^. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright then... Opps, sorry for late reply. I was afk for dinner @@... But "doesn't make sense" @@? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah, you meant the description :P? Sorry, I didn't get it :P! I didn't really work on description much so I'm not sure :P! Feel free to fix it into anything you think that makes sense :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright then ^^! Well, the best is you put it on her page :D! And nope, you don't bother me :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) @@! Sorry, I keep forgetting @@! Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Done. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, what's up? And why Nick also gets involved here, too... I asked because (I personally think) you don't have that deep hatred to Nick... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's why I canceled the text =]]! You know Nick, they ruin everything! One thing for sure, Molly Quinn's Irish accent is very annoying... or Texas one... I can't get over that... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Haha, let's hope so... Well, comparing to Bloom's Dragon Kick, that's slightly better :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Omg! I had already gave her 6 ones @@??? Why I didn't remember anything @@? P/S: Page is unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. How are you? Roxanna 06:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 22:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. Please read my latest blog. The message affects all of the users on this wiki. My latest blog. Thank you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Aww!!! Sarah!!! Miss you *hug*!!! Wow! So curious to hear =]]! That's hilarious :P! Too bad I'm going to bed :(! I'm quite sleepy now. Will you online tomorrow :)? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright then... Gotta go now so see ya tomorrow :x! Forgot to say, I'm good today, hope you are, too ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh thank you soo much Sarah. You're a great friend too <3 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:01, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah :)! How are you ^^?? 04:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Sarah. It looks so sweet <3! Too bad Nabu and Riven weren't there :( ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:41, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Just curious to ask, you gift is for what occasion :P? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay :P! Hehe. Glad to hear that you remember that ;)! #I know that. But what can I do? Come and tell them: "You're not allowed to look at my template" @@? #In which episode/season, Sarah? #IDK about Scarlet... FloraNature is Crystal, Rutchelle's friend... I hate her, too. She's also a liar! End :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:45, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I just think that the Believix song is a bit weird in season 5... Okay. I see it now :P! It's pretty... But with too much Roxys =]]! Um, no. That book is not sold in my local area... What's it about? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:02, June 22, 2013 (UTC) no not reallyScarlethX (talk) 14:12, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah :D! How are you? By the way, are you working on any art? I miss your arts so much :(! 04:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Sarah! ^_^ I wish I came up with those talkboxes first... ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥']' 00:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC)' ^^! Wow, that's great. I can't wait :P! BTW, how was your day :D? 04:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I still don't get it. What AM I copying??? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 04:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC)' Okay, okay! I'll change it! And what do you mean by 'make a new sig' anyway? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 04:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC)' It's already deleted! I checked the template page and it was already deleted by Rose! ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 05:06, June 28, 2013 (UTC)''' ^.^!!! 05:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC) It'll take some time, Sarah... I've to re-do both episode 1, and 2, too @@! 05:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ^^! Alright, did as you requested honey ;)! Let me know when you done editing ^^!!! 05:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :P! Hehe, lucky you ;)! But I'm sure even the teachers have time forgotten their notebooks at home =]]! Oh, I asked 'em both. Harmi is better now... He was faint because of his temperature and lack of nutrient :P! So far, that's what I got... Guess you need to contact him for detail =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:46, June 28, 2013 (UTC) All done ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) If you're telling me I'm making bad edits, how could you tell that she's even making the tides raise? I know. She had told me before... Well, just one more warning time and I'll surely kick her out of here! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:15, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'd say Season 3. How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have never read Nancy Drew but my friend loves them ^^ Oh, I like George and Timmy the best. I wish I had a dog like Timmy. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:55, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Anne's very sweet and caring. Well, I have a bird called Sunny. I used to have a dog too but he passed away a few years ago... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, Austin & Ally is one of the best TV shows in the whole wide world! It's about a singer (Austin) and a songwriter (Ally) who accidentally meet. They then become friends and Austin starts his music career. Ally writes the songs, her best friend Trish become's Austin's manager and Austin's best friend Des films his music videos and they become Team Austin. In Season 2, Austin & Ally finally become a couple *yay*. It's a good show... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep. My profile picture is Ross Lynch and Laura Marano who play Austin & Ally ^^ Yep, I watch iCarly and Victorious. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay... And oh, it's because 'em all are completed. We finished Believix period long time ago... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Nah! I'd rather lock & unlock them than let people vandalize 'em... And seriously, Nebula is just a minor character. Just the Winx and the Trix need spell articles only. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) what do you mean useless?Winxer11 (talk) 03:25, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Nah! I meant to say, just only the Winx and the Trix are allowed to have spells pages here. Too many characters has spells, even villains. That could cause many confusing, and I didn't state that I'll delete Nebula's page... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:00, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright then :D! Naruto somehow disappoints me... I really want Sasuke back and be together with Sakura, but things are not gone in that way @@... But the song is really good :x! Yes, I saw that... I'm really tired when I come to speak to the staffs they said "There're not much similarities between two wikis"! That's really annoying... Recently, I'm watching Tokyo Mew Mew in original Japanese, but I can't understand much content, just 20% so far =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I so far think the current pictures are okay :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) My exam will officially come in Jul 8... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:37, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I use Youtube to watch 5th season episodes... For older episodes, I borrow my friend's computer. She bought these episodes (include movie & specials) and save them in the computer... It's quite convenient for me :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:51, July 5, 2013 (UTC)